


Falling

by Orlha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Being with Kakashi is easy, falling in love with Kakashi is easier. Sakura realises could wake up to this every day for the rest of her life.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is Secret Santa gift to Maxxx for my discord wives server. 
> 
> It's a bit earlier than expected, since I'm flying off tomorrow. XD And I know it's shorter than most of the other secret santa's, but I quite liked how it went and all. So I'm keeping it. So there! Enjoy the rare smut.

Things between them were so easy that Sakura hadn’t even realised that they were together all but in name. Kakashi spends more time at her place than he does at his own apartment, which she isn’t surprised. His apartment is small and tiny and there’s barely any space to do anything apart from sleeping. He spends his afternoons lounging on her sofa and his books now have their own shelf on her bookshelf.

The things she learnt about Kakashi in the short period after the war is far more than she knew about him with him as her taichou. She learns that Kakashi loves to cook and watch people eat and in spite of being a shinobi with a ninken contract, he’s surprisingly feline. He gets grumpy when woken in the middle of the night. Unless the person waking him up is her and she’s bleeding, which is really rare since it’s is usually him bleeding and waking her up.

She wakes up sprawled against him. His hand heavy on her hip, his chin tucked on her head, his breath ruffling the top of her head that she realises that this might be it. Sakura tucks her cold feet on his calves and he grumbles, instinctively moving to reposition her feet where it’d be warmer.

“Go back to sleep,” he murmurs into her hair. Her nose is buried in the crook of his neck and she can smell his scent. Musky and subtle, like after a storm passed through and freshly cut grass, a smell that she has come to associate with safety and love. She adjusts her position, her fingers still tangled on the hem of his boxers.

Through a crack in the drawn curtains, she can see the dark pre-dawn, the quiet chirping of the waking birds from the forest next to her apartment block.

She could wake up to this every day for the rest of her life.

Kakashi nuzzles her temple, his hand sliding down her thigh, tilting slightly to lean his weight on her. Sakura can feel his morning wood pressed against her hip and she nips his throat, grinding back.

“Sakura?” He mumbles blearily.

Wake up every day to being wrapped in his arms, the smell of him, the stir of his chakra when she puts her hand on his bare skin as though recognizing her.

She wants this, wants _more_.

She slips her hand into his boxers, sliding a thumb across his slit. Kakashi groans, his hips jerking. Gently, she strokes the swollen head. His eyes are closed, his hands tightening on her. Sakura slides down the bed and tugs his boxers down, drawing him into her mouth. Her hand wrapped around the base as she bobs her head, sucking the tip of his cock when she comes up.

His hands fist her hair then spasms, knowing that he’s struggling to not press himself further into her mouth. He twitches just as she comes up for air and before she can finish him, Kakashi tugs her up, his thumb pressing against her clit, his fingers sliding into her.

It’s all too familiar and perfect the way she loves it.

She arches against him, panting and he devours her lips, sucking on her tongue. The calluses on his fingers leave her quivering as they curve and spread in her.

“Kakashi-” She whispers. His teeth grazes her throat and he bends, pressing his lips on her breasts almost reverently. He captures her nipple, twisting his tongue around it, his eyes watching her intently as she comes apart in his arms.

He pulls his hands off, licking his juices and tugs her panties off. Standing, Kakashi chucks off his boxers, his cock standing proudly, glistening with precum.

She wants him in her, wants to be heavy with his children, wants-

Kakashi presses her down into the sheets, he grips his cock, positioning his tip at her entrance. His eyes are holding hers as he pushes in languidly and she can’t think.

She keens, wrapping her feet on her waist as he rocks deep and slow.

“Please,” she begs.

He hooks her legs on his arms, spreading her wider. She can feel him sinking deeper, his hips snapping faster longer.

“You’re so beautiful…” He slides all the way and thrust in hard. “Can’t believe you’re all mine,” Kakashi rasps.

“Come for me, darling.” Her other hand clutches him as he thrusts faster.

“Kakashi!” She screams. He plants his hands on either side of her, fucking her into bed. “Please-”

She can feel the heat coiling in her groin, her fingers digging into him.

“I’m coming-” Her mouth opening, her back arching, her vision whiting out as her walls clenched tightly around him. He growls, his rhythm is faltering and stills, his cock pulsing thickly inside of her.

She feels his soft, butterfly kisses across her mouth when she finally comes to. His hair dishevelled and somewhat plastered to the side of his face.

“You okay?” Kakashi asks. Gently, he smooths her tangled hair, leaning over her on his elbows.

“Good morning,” she says cheekily.

“I like your good mornings.” He presses a tender kiss on the side of her mouth and chuckles.

“I want this,” Sakura tells him. She cups his face, returning his kisses.

“You… want this...?” He tilts his face, puzzled.

She grinds against him, feeling his cock moving in her as she does. “I want this. Mornings like this, waking up with you, bearing your children, growing old together. I want _this_.”

“Sakura…” He caresses her cheek, his lips twitching up in response. “Are you asking me to _marry_ you?”

“Yes.”

Kakashi throws his head back and laughs, slipping out of her and rolling next to her. Gathering her into his arms, he presses a kiss on her hair. Sakura pops her head on his chest to watch him.

“So?”

“Then I do,” Kakashi replies and slides his lips over hers.

 


End file.
